Welcome To Mystic Falls
by PeterLovesStiles
Summary: What if Aidan and Josh got married and move to Mystic falls and a century later they have a son together and his name is Tyler Lockwood and his first ghost was Sally. And the main female cast has been Gender-swapped from Season One of Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries' Being Only Human

If Only I Could Just Live

Preface

Welcome To Mystic Falls

Mr. Aidan Lockwood is a Vampire secretly and peacefully the Mayor of Mystic Falls though there is a council that is against his kind.

While Mrs. Josh Lockwood is a Werewolf by blood and the two of them have a son by blood Tyler Lockwood Bloodline.

Meanwhile across town at the Gilbert house, Eli Gilbert is waking up with a large yawn and walking over to his window sitting on the sill in his room as he begins to write in his journal.

While Jeremy Gilbert (Eli's younger Brother) wakes up and grabs whatever felt smelt clean and grabs his backpack as he climbs out the window.

Eli looks out the window spotting bad apple Jeremy climbing down the side of the house, Eli rolls his eyes and notices Bonnie and Jaidan Bennett drive up in Bonnie's car. Eli quickly gets dressed and ready for school running downstairs, runs into James Sommers his thirty-two year old Uncle. Who's stressing our about his school and James says.

"Toast. I can Make toast."

As Eli the Coffee cup off the dish dry rack and grabs the coffee pot pouring himself a hot glass replying, "It's all about the coffee Uncle James."

Then the walks Bonnie and Jaidan Bennett asking, "Is there coffee?"

Uncle James came from the fridge saying, "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared Lunch Money?"

As Jaidan looked to Eli and began to reach for the money, Eli snatches it.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" asking James turning back after done getting ready.

Eli turns and replies, "Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at … Now! Crap!" Uncle James exclaims loudly.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Replies Eli.

AT school a new kid walks up the court yard.

[Eli and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car with Jaidan asleep in the Back]

Bonnie says, "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic and my little pest in the back too. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands … Eli! Back in the car."

Eli looks back to Bonnie from the window, "I did it again, didn't I—I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that …?"asks Eli.

Bonnie replies,"That I'm psychic now."

":Right … OK, then predict something. About me."

Bonnie replies, "I see …"

"BIRD!"screams Jaidan from the back seat waking abruptly.

[A crow hits their car]

Bonnie swerves the car to a breaking stop and says, "What was that?! Oh, my god! Eli, are you ok?"

Eli replies, "It's ok. I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere. Jaidan, are you ok?" says Bonnie ending in a question.

"I'm fine, Sis. And I told you what it was … a bird duh." replies Jaidan.

"Really, I can't be freaked out about by cars for the rest if my life." pleads Eli calming down.

Bonnie replies, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

[Mystic Falls High School]

At School a New Kid walks up the Court yard, while Eli and Bonnie are coming through the hallway with Bonnie saying, "Major lack of male real estate, look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks a hot- Can I Still say '' Trannie mess''?"

"No, that's over." replies Eli.

"Ugh. Find a man and Coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Says Bonnie. looking over Eli's shoulder at Matt Donovan opening his locker and putting things away.

While Eli waves at him as he stares, just grabs his books and slams his locker closed. "He hates me." Sighs Eli leaning against the closed locker.

"That's not hate. It's more ''You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

Then comes Carl Forbes.

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the school hallway, Tyler Lockwood opens his locker to find a note from Vincent Donovan. He reads it quickly and sighs closing his locker and heads off to look for him, while Matt passes him.

As everyone moves through the hallway Matt found Jeremy and when he finally got Jeremy's attention he is standing next to the Janitor's closet with his head phones in and wearing a white-t and wolves football jacket and blue jeans, motioning his head to the closet.

Jeremy departs covertly from his click of druggies and moves toward Matt.

Matt cunningly push them both inside pinning Jeremy against the wall, with one hand placed lightly on Jer's chest and the other upon the wall near Jeremy's head. "We need to stop this, what were doing. It's very wrong. I don't mind giving you a ride to school every day I just hate having to hide this, us."

"Damn it, Matt. One you and my brother broke up over the summer. And you two never fucked," (Matt gasps like he's shocked) "Thin walls Matt. So shut up and kiss me already." orders Jeremy with a lustful voice and grabs Matt's t-shirt.

Jeremy looks into Matt's blue eyes, then right as their lips crashes together and both their eyes closed as Jeremy kisses back while he lifts his leg up Matt's left leg.

Matt grips his leg and brought it up higher up his own leg which surprises Jeremy. Until it is on his hip, as he starts to grind into Jeremy causing Jeremy to moan. And to Matt's ears it was similar to a female porn star, which only made Matt's d*ck twitch. Finally, the clock is close to first period and Matt left for the door, not before saying, "Hate to kiss and run but I have to run and do something before class. And by the way sexy," (Jeremy looks at Matt with intrigue) "we haven't had sex either." Matt holds the door open as Jeremy comes through swiftly, Matt feels up Jer's ass but Jeremy glares at him. Matt just chuckles shaking his head.

Meanwhile back to the hallway, Carl Forbes approaches Bonnie and Eli, he gives a huge hug to Eli while saying, "Oh, my god. How are you? Oh it's so good to see you. How is he? Is he good?" Which Carl found himself cut off by Eli saying.

"Carl, I'm right here. And I'm fine, thank you."

"Really?"Asks Carl.

"Yes, much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." says Carl giving Eli another a huge hug.

"Okay, Carl." The two sigh after Carl lets go of Eli, saying.

"Okay, see you guys later?"

Eli fakes a smile and replies, "Okay, yeah. Bye." Once he is gone Eli turns to Bonnie, "No Comment."

With his friend Swiftly replying, "I'm no going to say anything."

[Outside the high school]

Jeremy is with Vincent Donovan Matt's little brother saying to him, "Don't take more than two in a six hour period."

Vince takes the pills and swallows two at once.

Then, comes Tyler still aggravated by not knowing what Vince wants to talk about . "Hey V, I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." says Tyler with a sigh of relief to Vincent wrapping his arms around him and Jeremy smokes a joint.

"Hey." says Vincent looking up at Tyler.

"Pete Wentz wants his nail polish back." taunts Tyler.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How very old-school TRL of you. Carson Daly fan?" chuckles Jeremy.

Tyler steps to Jeremy to fight, when he gets close enough to Jeremy while Vincent stops him by holding him back.

"Whoa, Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Eli's little brother." exclaims Vincent.

Tyler feels Jeremy's fingers stroking his crotch teasingly through his jeans, which has only pushed his anger even further with just an add of Sexual frustration, as he sees Jeremy is toying with him for his response and he knew with the chuckle that followed.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." said Tyler kissing Vincent knowing Jeremy is watching him, which only causes Jeremy to roll his eyes and leave.

[Outside The School Office]

Bonnie says to Eli as they walk down the hallway stopping at the principle office, "Hold up. Who's this?"

Eli replies, "All I see is back."

"It's a hot back."

[Inside The Main Office]

The new kid runs into a problem in the main office and the Secretary and she says, "You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts."

The male student replies while taking off his Sunglasses, "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." (The Student compels the secretary.)

"Well, you're right. So it is." replies the Secretary.

[Back Outside The Office]

Bonnie replies, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

Eli looks to Bonnie and asks, "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into ground, huh?"

"Pretty much." replies Bonnie.

A boy passes Jeremy coming out of the men's restroom as he is about to enter and after a wink, he says, "Jeremy, good batch, man."

Eli looks from the restroom to Bonnie and says, "I'll be right back."

Bonnie nods to her friend, then looks back to the guy in the office and says to herself, "Please be hot." The guy comes out of the office passing Bonnie and when she sees him her eyes nearly fall out.

[Boy's Bathroom]

Eli enters the boy's bathroom and a boy passes him after he comes in saying, "Whoa! Pants down, dude!"

Eli grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned.

Jeremy retorts, "No! I'm Not!"

Eli replies, "Where is it? Is it on you?"

Jeremy replies trying to push off Eli, "Stop! All right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

Eli replies to Jeremy continuing to force search his little brother, "Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." And Eli continues to search Jer until he felt up his brother's crotch accidentally, "What was that?!"

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. And what do you think it is after all that friction. Are you crazy?" Says Jeremy getting up off the sink.

Eli replies, "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know I will be there everytime to ruin your buzz everytime, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

Jeremy trys one last time to retreat, but fails due to Eli pressing a hard palm to his chest. "I don't need this." Finally Jeremy is able to leave.

Bonnie watches the new kid.

Eli exits the bathroom and accidentally runs into the new kid.

"Um, pardon me. Um … is this the men's bathroom?" He asks stunned by Eli's beauty.

With a beautiful natural high voice Eli replies, "Yes. Um, I was just, Um-I was just-It's a long story. Just …" Eli trys to pass but with the new kid trying to get out of the way like a gentlemen they kept colliding.

Until the new kid steps aside making way for him to pass.

"Thank you."

The new kid watches Eli walk away and not until Eli is about go around the corner he looks back at him. With a smile the new kid enters the bathroom.

[Inside History Class]

Tanner is teaching the class saying, "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals then those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

Eli turns around slowly and looks at the new kid, who happens to be staring at the teacher until he notices Eli, then looks at him giving him a sexy gentlemanly smirk.

Eli's cell phone vibrates in his pocket, so he pulls it out and reads the text from Bonnie two rows back next to Matt Donovan who also trys to read the text, Eli reads, '_HAWT-E STARING U._'

The new kid is very intrigued to know what Eli is reading.

Eli looks back at the new kid and sees him smiling back, so Eli blushes and looks back front.

[At The Mystic Falls Cemetery]

Eli is writing into his diary, "Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. when someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

A crow appears on a nearby tomb.

Eli then stops writing to say aloud, "OK. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!"

The bird flies away.

Eli sits back down saying to his diary, "That's what I thought."

The crow reappears and the fog starts to ascend around the cemetery. A man is standing behind a tomb. Eli starts to run at the shadow.

Eli screams, "Aah!" Eli trips and falls down hill to a stop. He gets up and sees the the new kid.

"You ok?" asks the new kid.

Eli replies, "Were you following me?"

The new kid replies, "No, I, uh, I just – I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to to be hanging out at a cemetery."

"I'm visiting. I have family here." replies the new kid.

Feeling bad Eli replies, "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's just the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this – this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" Noticing the new kids staring sweetly at him. "I'm Eli."

"I'm Stefan." Replies Stefan with a sweet smirk.

Eli smiles while blushing replying, "I know. We have History together."

"And English and French."

"Right."

Stefan reaches up and pulls a leaf out of Eli's hair.

Eli blushes again, then looks down spotting Stefan's ring, "Thanks. Nice ring."

"Oh. Um It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

Eli answers back quickly, "No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

Stefan stiffs there air moving his head a little like he's searching for something as it comes back around to Eli, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Eli replies walking over to the nearest stone pulling up his pants leg and seeing a cut gushing blood. Eli response to the cut, "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty."

Stefan turns way and his face changes and fangs come out, "You should go. Take care of that."

Pulling his pants leg back down Eli replies, "Really, it's nothing." He turns around but Stefan has disappeared.

[On The Gym During P.E.]

During P.E. is tackle football in which the entire Gym is padded down with blue mats. SO the football team would purposely tackle Jeremy and Jaidan Bennett, since everyone knew he is in the closet even if Tyler Lockwood was out about being Bi-sexual though no one really cares about that, most teen football players are but it's more a don't ask don't tell.

Curtis Lum leapt at the chance to see if if Jeremy would cop a feel with him and so the entire Timber Wolves football team team including of course, Tyler Lockwood.

So during the commotion of P.E football game later after the huttle, Tyler nods to Curtis a sexy muscular skinny teen with blond hair, Before completely tossing the football to Jeremy. Who obviously catches it and c runs off before being tackled halfway down by Curtis, not enough to hurt him but enough to knock him lightly off his feet.

While for no reason Tyler gets distracted by Jaidan jogging nearby with the Cheerleaders, as Tyler gives Jaidan a sexy head once he was noticed Jaidan just giggles at him and continues to jog.

Then while Curtis lays atop Jeremy, he went for it, quickly and gently kissing and sucking at Jeremy's neck in a instant he heard a girly attractive moan. Curtis felt Jeremy's nails softly on his back, so he stops and looks at Jeremy as he brings his head back up their eyes met and he just said, "I think like you. Jeremy." Then they leapt up and he returns to the team and says, "Nope, nothing." Once everyone felt defeated Curtis looks at Jeremy and they lock eyes for a sec before the team looked at him again.


	2. Chapter 2 Nothings Normal Anymore

The Vampire Diaries' Being Only Human

If Only I Could Just Live

Chapter One

Nothing Is Just Normal

[Back At The Lockwood House]

Aidan is alone in his bed when he awakes finally, he looks to his Lapis Lazuli ring and then listens for the sound of his sweet husband/wife's foot prints or heart beat. Soon with the sound of the downstairs kitchen facet, he soars in a sprint through the house and into the arms of his lover, who happen to place his cup on the counter and turn seconds before out of pure instinct.

[Meanwhile at the High school]

Jeremy is in the library looking up vampire mythology on coming across several reliable websites with intriguing articles. When he comes across a secret phone app for fangbangers and a location of a secret bar called Fangtashia. Soon enough the bell rings and Jeremy departs to his next class.

Jaidan Bennett is in the hallway in his cheerleadering uniform hanging up flyers for his photo shoots this afternoon after school.

Suddenly, out comes Tyler Lockwood out the locker room noticing Jaidan, who earlier caught his attention. Tyler moves toward Jaidan with a dosh-bag kind of swag and confidence that most students ate up but not Jaidan or his sister. "Sup Bennett, What you doing? Thought a honor roll and goody two-shoes like you would be in class?"

Jaidan looks at Tyler as he says this and leans against the bulletin board next to him which he's currently working on it. "Okay, that cunning jackass comments might work on these dumb ass but me you just come off like a dick." Jaidan turns quickly and leaves flicking Tyler Lockwood off.

[Stefan's Home]

Soon enough Stefan is home and writes on a journal. Stefan writes as he speaks aloud, "I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist him."

[Mystic Grill]

Vincent Donovan works as a waiter, Jeremy walks in and sits at the bar as Vincent returns for chilli fries and Jeremy says, "Hey."

"Working." Replies Vincent before he arrives at Matt and Tyler's table.

Matt gets his chilli fries and says to his younger brother, "Thanks, Vick."

Vincent turns on the charm looking to Tyler asking, "Do you need another refill?"

Tyler replies, "I'd love one." Tyler turns on the sexy smirk for Vincent and charm as he watch his bf walk away with his glass.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my brother." Pleads Matt.

Tyler replies with a smug lie, "I'm not hooking up with your brother."

"Your such a dick."

Jeremy says to the returning Vincent, "What's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

Vincent waits for the refill while working the rest of the tables Jeremy follows listening, "Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy"

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" asks Jeremy.

"Hey, keep it down I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Eli's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." Replies Jeremy trying to reach out and take Vincent's hand.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." retorts Jeremy.

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." retorts Jeremy.

Vincent then says before leaving him jaw dropped, "Yeah? What do you want me for?"

Carl and Bonnie return from the bar, Carl says, "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

Jaidan follows behind Bonnie and Carl interjecting a question, "You got all of that in one day?"

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and forth period. We're planning a June wedding." replies Carl.

[Eli's Home]

Eli's moving through the house putting on his leather jacket passing uncle James saying, "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill."

James turns toward Eli saying jokingly, "Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out to late it's a school night." And uncle James does a opera bow.

"Well done uncle James." says Eli opening the front door being surprised, "Oh!"

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I apologize for my little disappearing act earlier. I know it was … strange." Says Stefan.

[Meanwhile Back at the Grill]

Peter Jacob Cullen walks in with his best friend Tommy Starr and they sit in the nearest booth to the pool table. "So Tommy, what you want to eat tonight... you thirsty?" Peter Looks eagerly at his friend.

Tommy trys not to blush at his thought of this being a date in his head, "Oh a cheeseburger is fine and a sprite." Says Tommy Starr with a wide innocent smile.

Blind as he is, Peter doesn't see Tommy's red face and says to Vincent the waiter, "I would like One Steak and Cola, One Cheeseburger and a Sprite." Peter looks at Tommy and takes his hand then says, "Thanks for coming out tonight, I really need a friend."

Tommy's face turns so red as his face drop down to stare at Peter's hand on his. "Y-your welcome what are friends for..." Blushes replying to Peter.

Peter catches Tommy's expression and leans forward asking, "So why do you always blush when I'm with you?"

Tommy freaks out and stands up saying in haste, "Need to use the rest room." And Tommy zips off toward the Men's room pushing open the door and splashing his face with warm water.

Peter watches Tommy get up and leave with his eyes glowing bright honey golden brown, after the food gets to the table Peter sighs and gets up to go after Tommy.

Tommy spins around shocked backing away toward the stale but gets cut off by his best friends using vampire speed to get there first.

Peter reaches for his hand catching it as he trys to get away and holds it tightly, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Tommy turns red in the face then he shifts into a huge wolf taken up his half of the restroom.

"Tommy really do you need to do that to me? Asks Peter fangs out only in case of self-defense. "Really, don't be like that... please talk to me" Peter trys to pet wolf Tommy.

Tommy coos into the pet then growls shifting back to human with shimmering yellow. Tommy runs out the door almost running over Justin Argent on the way out, happened to becoming toward the Men's room at that instance.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Tommy?" asks Justin being very surprised by the cascading child-hood friend stampeding him.

Peter walks out rubbing his head mad at himself he should have left it alone, Peter sees Justin and apologizes for Tommy almost running him down and goes back his table and pays Vincent. Then Peter apologizes to him about the order and leaves out the door …. → To be continued…

[Back at the door of the Gilbert house]

"No worries. I get, blood makes you squeamish." replies Eli.

"Um, something like that. How's you leg?" asks Stefan.

"Oh it's fine. Just barely a scratch. How did you know where I lived?" asked Eli concerned.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." replies Stefan handing back Eli's diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it, I- Thank you." says Eli once he had his diary back feeling his privacy invaded.

"Don't worry, I-I didn't … read it." interjects Stefan.

"No? Why not? Most people would have." asks Eli plainly curious.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Confesses Stefan looking at his feet then back up at Eli.

"You keep a journal?!"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down I forget it. Memories are too important." said Stefan looking at the new very intrigued Eli.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna, um you don't have to stay out there." Says Eli walking toward the living room.

Stefan looks at the open door frame and can not move in the home and so he says, "I'm fine." He asks Eli when his head peeks around the corner, "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

Eli replies once he steps out and locks the front door causing Stefan to step back. "Yeah, I'm meeting a friend." Eli looks at the little bit disappointed Stefan and asks him. "Do you want to come?"

Stefan Smiles ….

[Mystic Grill]

Matt sits down at the table with Bonnie and Jaidan as Peter Cullen follows after Tommy to the Men's room. Matt starts off asking, "How is Eli doing?"

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." replies Bonnie.

"Has she said anything about me?" asks Matt.

"Oh no. SO not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Interjects Jaidan this time. While Bonnie rolls her eyes at the question and replies though she was going to say the same thing.

"I feel weird calling him. He broke up with me." Matt sighs out in defeat as Bonnie left to answer a text.

"Give it more time, Matt." says Jaidan placing a friendly hand upon Matt's hands, which were intravenous fist but instantly Matt looks up at Jeremy, who happened to over hear everything while at the bar.

Jeremy gets up and heads to the booth near the pool tables, where Tyler plays pool with Curtis Luim. In which Jeremy looks at Curtis while he bends over to the strike the white ball and he notices that Curtis is looking and focusing on the game. Until Jeremy caught Curtis's eye and gets a smirk before he knocks four balls in at once.

Matt notices this and becomes jealous of their non-verbal interaction, then to send him over the edge after Tommy Starr runs out the door and Peter comes back pays his food then heads to the door. Matt sees Peter almost run into Eli and Stefan in tow. "More time, huh?" says Matt snatching away his hands and walking toward Eli.

"Hey, Matt." says a very nervous Eli.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." said Matt with an extended hand.

"Hi, Stefan." Says Stefan introduce taking Matt's hand and shaking it.

[Later]

Jaidan heads out to walk home not before apologizing to Matt on his way out, half way down the road from the grill Ryan Cullen stopped by with his inherited red truck.

"Want a ride?" asks Ryan with a friendly grin, talking through the passenger's window from the driver's seat.

"Your sure Jeremy your girlfriend, won't get mad?" Asks Jaidan zipping up his leather jacket, looking at Ryan mad Jaidan nervous and self-conscious. Which is strange for him, the Cullen family is very strange because of their beauty and awkward friendliness.

"Come on, it's just a ride unless you prefer to walk seven more blocks tonight." Interjects Ryan reaching out and opening the passenger door from inside.

Jaidan rolls his eyes and with a deep breath, he gets in closing the door and their off.

[Meanwhile Back At Mystic Grill]

Carl asks Stefan, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." replies Stefan.

Bonnie then asks, "Parents?"

"My parents passed away." Says Stefan looking around the table ending at Eli's face, which showed remorse.

"I'm sorry. Any Siblings?" replies Eli with some remorse and sympathy cause he can completely relate.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." answers Stefan directly to Eli though he was letting the whole group know too.

Carl asks breaking the sexual-tension between the two and, "So, Stefan, If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow night."

Bonnie sees what he's trying to do and jumps in, "It's a back to school thing at the falls."

Stefan turns to Eli and asks, "Are you going?"

Bonnie jumps in when Eli blushes and shuts down, "Of course he is."

Eli looks from Bonnie to Stefan smiling and blushing.

[In Front Of The Bennett House]

Ryan pulls up to the front of the Bennett house sidewalk and he puts the car in park.

"Well, thanks for the ride, Ryan." Says Jaidan not looking up at Ryan the whole time.

Ryan reaches out for Jaidan's chin and his touch is cold against Jay's warm skin. resting upon it with his thumb and forefinger lifting his head up, so that their eyes met. Ryan could see Jaidan's baby blue eyes and with his golden honey eyes he could see the feelings behind Jaidan's blue eyes to explains why he was hiding his eyes this whole car ride.

Jaidan reaches his right hand behind him to the car door handle, out of fear of Ryan finding out his feeling for him.

Ryan leans forward unbuckling his seat belt hearing Jaidan gasp in a shutter and …Just brushes a eyelash away from Jaidan's cheek causing them to stare at each other with a awkward sexual-tension. And that's when Jaidan crept out running to the house. "Shit."

[At The Lockwood Manor] (Bi-Sexual SMUT-Warning)

Tyler comes back home and he has snuck in Vincent and Becky a from the Mystic Grill. He continues to sneak the two upstairs to his room, on the left which is his expensive bedroom with an amazing king-size bed with a marble-stone headboard.

Once in Tyler bedroom and he has just closed the door also locking it, when Vincent pushes him against the door pinning him while he and Becky kiss and nibble at his neck.

Before not to long a loud creak came from the staircase coming from behind the door (Tyler could hear the whooshing sound of his father vampire speeding (VS) down to the kitchen for his blood bag of the night.) Tyler looks up and Becky had climbed out the window at the slightest noise. Tyler rolls his eyes and picks up Vincent pinning him against the wall slightly. Since Vincent is 5'10'' (1.78m) and Tyler is only 5'9'' (1.75m)

Though, Tyler is a little shorter then Vincent but his upper body strength and vampire strength makes up for his miner height difference. Tyler lifts Vincent's left leg atop his right shoulder as he undid Vincent's button-up waiter uniform trying to control his (Vampire Strength).

Vincent pushes Tyler on the bed and quickly dashes into the bathroom, two seconds later Vincent is back in just a see through muscle-T and barely naked Andrew Christian blue jock strap underwear.

Tyler could see the light illuminating off the bare skin of his revealed bare ass. All Tyler could do is growl and Tyler use his fingers to tell Vincent to come to him now.

Vincent switches toward the bed right side nearest Tyler before climbing atop Tyler lap.

Tyler slaps both his hands upon Vincent's bare ass gripping it, feeling him grind down upon him after.

"Ooh!" said Vincent moaning out under the sudden abrupt contact and pleasure.

Tyler flips Vincent over and underneath him, by how he wraps his right arm around Vincent back/waist lightly curling him under, until he is resting between the younger teens legs. Next, Tyler sits up on his knees seductively unbuttoning the first three buttons, then out comes Becky from the closet nude dizzy and ready to join the fun climbing in behind Tyler kissing his left side of his neck. "Oh yeah!" Moans Ty.


End file.
